Shirxena
Shirxena is a beautiful drow female with very submissive personality. Her name means "Amethyst lover" and true to her name Shirxena loves anything purple. Due to being one of the Gems of Vaerice she is commonly refered to as Amethyst. Amethyst is a 5'6 tall skinny drow female with dark grey skin and wonderful DD cup size breasts. There is not an ounce of fat on Amethyst weighing in at a small 105 pounds. Her body is toned to fighting perfection and sensual loving. Her body is covered in purple magic tribal tattoos that serve to enhance her exotic appearance and her fighting capability. Amethyst has sparkling amethyst colored eyes and long purple hair that is braided into multiple dreadlocks that go down past her ass. Amethyst always wears puple smoky eyeshadow and purple lipstick to enhace her sexual charms. Amethyst has been a sex slave for so long that she literally cannot live like anything else. Amethyst loves being a slave to her master and is always willing to serve in whatever manner he wishes. Amethyst is a very loyal slave to her master and only takes orders from him, she loves being punished by him and being praised by him. Amethyst is a very masochistic drow and loves it when her master beats her after she did something bad, especially on purpose. Amethyst is always smiling while serving her masters needs and is always willing to jump to her masters defense if he is ever threatend. Amethyst is commonly encounterd wearing very skimpy clothing that hides little but emphasizes much. What she wears is always purple and pleasing to the eye. Current Amethyst is currently serving Respen Do'Urden as a body guard and sex slave. She does whatever she can to bring happiness to her "Master". History Shirxena was born into slavery, a special program to make the ultimate pleasure slave and unarmed bodyguard. She was drilled constantly from a young age to increase her flexability, strength, and body shape. She was put on strict diets to maintain healthy bodyweight at all times. She was trained in a special drow matial art that focused on body conditioning and swift powerful kicks and knife hand attacks. She was trained to withstand pain and even come to like it. When she became an adolesent her sex slave training began. She was trained how to dance exoticaly, pole dance, samba, and many other types of sexy dances. She was trained to please a man or a woman sexually and was instructed in all manner of perverse sexual acts. She was constantly brainwashed to find her sole purpose of existence in serving a worthy master. When Shirxena became an adult she was sold to a drow of some minor noble house and served faithfully until he grew tired of her and sold her to another master, and then that master sold her to another, and then another, until finally she found herself sold to Vaerice. Vaerice put Shirxena to work as a dancer and a whore for the customers of the famous Vaerice's Bar. Within weeks she was a local favorite and her earnings topped even Emeralds for a short time. Because of her looks and her always purple outfits people began to call her Amethyst and the name stuck and she became Amethyst Gem of Vaerice. Amethyst served for years as an exotic dancer and a pro whore, until the day Respen Do'Urden seeing her dance bought her contract from Vaerice. Immediately after buying her contract he freed her and told her to liver her life as she saw fit to which she replied "I wish to only serve my master". She helped Respen during the Concora Crisis and then feeling like Respen didnt want her she choose to follow Ruby and joined the legendary drow unit The Black Widow. Amethyst served as Ruby's plaything while working with the Black Widow to find the Elemental Idols until an airship battle with Respen Do'Urden. During the battle Amethyst and Ruby were defeted by Respen and his companions, seeing how strong Respen was Amethyst proclaimed him her new master if he would take her. He begrudgingly agreed and Amethyst has served Respen as his personal sex slave ever since. Relationships Amethyst is Respens personal sex slave, she does everything she can to please Respen. Although Respen is not a sadist Amethyst instructs him in ways to be a proper "Master". Character Sheet Drow 26th Martial Artist LN Medium Humanoid(elf) Int +13; Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, Perception +41 Defense '''AC '''57 (+13 armor, +11 Dex, +5 natural armor, +18 dodge) '''HP '''339 (27d8+216) '''Fort +23, Ref +26, Will +26 Offense Speed '''110ft, 140ft with boots '''Melee '''Unarmed Strike +34/29/24/19 (3d10+10) Flurry of Blows +37/37/32/32/27/27/22/22 (3d10+10) Whip Dagger +36/31/26/21 (1d6+11 plus 3d6 shock/19-20 x2) Shurikans +32/32/27/27/22/22/17/17 (6) '''Special Attacks '''Exploit Weakness, Stunning Fist 23/day DC 35, Quivering Palm 11/day DC 35, Punishing Kick 23/day DC34 '''Spell Like Abilities 1/day- Faerie Fire, Dancing Lights, Darkness Statistics Str 14(20) , Dex 26(32), Con 21(27), Int 18, Wis 20(32), Cha 28(40) Base Atk +18 ; CMB +34(+42 Trip, +38 Grapple; CMD 65 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Deflect Arrows, Improved Grapple, Dodge, Crane Style, Improved Trip, Crane Wing, Crane Riposte, Ki Throw, Greater Trip, Exotic Weapon Proficency (Whip), Snatch Arrows, Agile Manuvers, Weapon Focus (Whip), Punishing Kick, Whip Mastery, Improved Whip Mastery, Hard Throw, Greater Whip Mastery, Superior Unarmed Strike, Combat Reflexes '''Skills '''Acrobatics +60(+90 jump), Bluff +32, Climb +17, Diplomacy +41, Escape Artist +38, Knowledge (Religion) +17, Perception +41, Perform (Sex) +51, Perform (Dance) +51, Sense Motive +40, Stealth +34, Swim +25 '''Languages '''Undercommon, Xepher Common, Elven, Drow Sign, Draconic, Abyssal '''SQ '''Spell Resistance 32, Prodigy of Attractiveness, Poison Use, Light Blindness, Fast Movement +70ft, Pain Points, Martial Arts Master, High Jump, Extreme Endurance (immune to fatigue, exhaustion, stunning, death effects, and energy drain), Physical Resistance 5, Defensive Roll 3/day, Greater Defensive Roll, Evasion, Improved Evasion, Manuver Training Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs